Game Makers
by KingoftheStans
Summary: Finn and Jake are trying to find a game without the "authorization" warning on it.  a parody of the episode "Video Makers."
1. Chapter 1

Back at Finn and Jake's Tree Fort, they're getting drinks for the members of "The Finn and Jake Video Game Nightclub! (A parody of "Finn and Jake Movie Club").

"Don't forget LSP's diet cola," Jake said to Finn while he's putting drinks into cups.

"I won't. I really like Finn and Jake Game Club." Finn explained.

In the corner, there are like 7 members sitting in their assigned seats and talking to each other one by one.

"Excuse me, attention, please!" Jake commanded.

And Jake continued to say "be quiet" until he started yelling.

And for a second, they quieted down.

"Thanks and now for the game presentation…."

And Finn pulled out the covers from the "Smart Board" and said the game's title, 

"Heat Signature 3: The Game," They both said.

Marceline: Oh, with the submarine?

PB: Sounds great.

LSP: Get on with it!

Finn and Jake got out 9 controllers for each one of them.

"One controller for milady," Jake said when giving the controller to Lady Rainicorn.

"(Speaking Korean) Thanks, Jake," Lady thanked him.

"Red controller for Marceline and a controller that's perfect for Bubblegum and smells like peppermint,"

"Thanks, Finn," They both said.

"I got the cookies!" Then a cookie crashed the door and went down to the ground softly.

"Oh, cool red!" Marceline sucked the red out of the cookie and made it a gray substance.

"And a controller shaped like a cloud for LSP," Jake said when giving the controller to LSP.

And she groaned like always.

"Alright, let's start!"

When they started the game, the next thing didn't go out so well.

"Uh-oh, that's not good," Princess explained.

"What's it say?" LSP questioned.

"Yeah, what _does _it say?" Finn asked.

"Pause, Beemo," Jake commanded and Beemo paused the game.

"_WARNING: This game is very violent and is not authorized by federal law and if you go on, the local cops will make a fine of $250,000. Thanks."_

Then Finn and Jake looked at each other and told everyone to leave 'cause of the game.

"Good night, everyone, see ya!" Then Finn slammed the door but not too hard.

"We were showing these games unauthorized!" Finn explained.

"But these games were before the great Mushroom War II." Jake explained also.

(Members talking outside and chanting "Finn" in different ways)

Then Finn opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Are we gonna meet next week?" Princess questioned.

"Um, we'll think about it," Finn suggested.

LSP: Finn, don't cancel Game Club! I've been literally having the time of my life.

"No, that'll not happen! But we have to find a game without that warning."

Marceline: Alright, I guess I wait for one week.

(Members saying good-bye)

PB: We'll see ya next time!

"Dude, we never found games without that warning."

"So what're gonna do?" Finn questioned.

So they're trying to find a game in their Treehouse when Finn popped out an idea.

"We're gonna make one!" Finn said when popping out a console.

"Wow-p!" Jake yelled and jumped at the same time.

_Later…_

"Ok, Beemo, you know what to do, right?" Finn asked Beemo.

"Well, this is new; I don't know how to do it."

Finn and Jake frowned.

"But who in Ooo can know how to make a video game without warnings?" Jake said.

"Hmm…." Then Finn got an idea.

"Beemo, stay right here and think of a way of creating video games." Finn suggested.

"Dude, can your hand reach our room?"

"Sure, man."

So Finn whispered to Jake of what to do.

So Jake slightly reached to their room, and opened one of the cabinets.

Inside, there were only three walkie-talkies.

So he grabbed them and then back to the living room.

"Rhombus," Finn proudly said and smiled.

And so the duo went outside and into Ooo.

TBC…

R&R please…


	2. Who's good with making games?

Who's good with making games? Is it?

So the duo went to Princess Techno (A made-up character)'s house first.

(Door knocking from outside)

"Oh, hey, Finn and Jake," Princess greeted them.

"Hi, PT, look, um, can you make a video game without that… ya know, "Authorization" warning." Finn air quoted.

"But, but-"

"Oh, wait, if you help us, I'll pay you 2.00 for 2 weeks." Jake suggested.

"Well, I guess I can help you."

"Woo-hoo!" Finn and Jake both said.

So they went inside PT's house and the walls have wallpapers of different game controllers and a 60-inch HDTV with an SNES plugged in.

"Wow, your house looks nice," Jake said honestly.

"Thanks, J."

So Princess asked them to go upstairs with her to see her room and it's the same like the living room except for a comfy couch.

The room has a Mac-Book on the counter stand, a lemonade-flavored bed, purple-colored cabinets, etc.

"All right, let's get going."

_Two Hours LATER…._

The SWAT Team came along with helicopters, trucks, jeeps and minivans. And even the police too.

"Hey, Princess, can I get some fresh air?" Jake asked her.

"Sure, but don't open wide, it's a little windy today," Princess explained.

So Jake opened the window and saw a SWAT troop on the side of the house.

"Um, guys, you better see this…"

TBC…..


	3. It's not going so well

Chapter 3: It's not going so well

*~Recap~*:

When Jake opened the window, he saw a SWAT troop on the side of the house.

"Um, guys, you better see this…"

So when the trio (especially Princess) saw the troop, they were kinda terrified.

"Oh, no, now what?" Jake said nervously.

Then the SWAT groups were trying to bust the door with the end of a rifle.

"Oh, no, they're trying to smash the door in!" Princess said nervously also.

"Let's go out the window!" Finn stated.

"We can't now! All of the troops are in all areas."

"Oh, no, we're dead meat!" Jake yelled.

"Shh, they'll hear you! Look, the only place left is to hide," Princess said.

(Door crashes)

HUT, HUT, HUT!

"Oh, no, hide!" Princess asked them.

Finn was hiding under the bed (the bottom of the bed's big), Jake was shape-shifting into a towel but he went to the towel rack first though, and Princess went into the closet and went into the clothes.

2 troops ran upstairs to find the trio.

"Ya find them yet?" A troop said.

"Negative, well we didn't find them in that room." A troop said when pointing his finger to PT's room.

(Door opens)

"(Gasps) Oh, no!" Princess whispered.

"Uh-oh," Finn whispered.

"Oh, my nuts, they're here!" Jake whispered loudly.

TBC::::


	4. Bad Doing

Chapter 4: Bad Doing

"C'mon, let's go!" a troop said.

So they busted the Princess' door and are trying to find the guys.

The first troop went into the closet and found the princess.

"Oh, no, they got Princess!" Jake said.

"(Grunts) I can't let this go on!" Finn shouted.

So Finn escaped from the bottom of the bed and kicked the two troops in their faces and he kinda hit Princess on the cheek.

"Princess, I'm sorry." Finn said sadly.

"I'm okay, but can you please help me up?" PT commanded.

So she put out her hand and Finn pulled her up.

"Thanks, but wait, what about the troops? What're gonna do with them?" Princess questioned.

"Hmm…. Jake! Stop hiding, the troops are all done for!" Finn yelled again.

So Jake went from a towel to his normal self.

"Um, Finn, why are troops on the floor and all gobbled up?" Jake questioned suspiciously.

"Dude, long story," Finn responded.

(Footsteps)

"Um, guys, more troops again."

And now 5 troops are at the door!

"Oh, man, more again!" Finn replied.

So Finn got Princess got the RUBY SWORD!

(man yells out of nowhere) _FIONNA!_

"Whoa…"

She can't believe her eyes; she saw the ruby sword live in action.

Finn: Here we go!

Jake: Here_ I_ go!

Princess: Here… I go.

TBC::::::::


End file.
